


A party to remember

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: While trying to get her drunk best friend home, Anna realises how much she means to Elsa and how they are more than just best buddies (Elsanna, non-incest, modern AU) (smut)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Anna stood in the corner of the room of the party, humming along to whatever song was playing on the giant stereo. In her hand was glass of wine, half full. The party was in celebration of her friends Belle and Cinderella getting engaged.

"Great party, huh Anna?" A girl with brown hair asked Anna.

"Yeah, Punzie," Anna replied, "you haven't seen Elsa around have you?"

Elsa was Anna's best friend whom she had brought to the party.

"I think she's been chatting with Belle and Cindy," Rapunzel assumed, "probably congratulating them on their upcoming marriage."

"Thanks, Punz," Anna stated, "I'll go find her now."

She went over to the nearby bar, putting her wine glass back on the shelf. At that moment, something caught the young red-head's eye

In the other corner of the room was Elsa, the blonde haired girl slumped by a wall, heavily drunk.

"Hey, snow queen," Anna called Elsa by her nickname, "you okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Elsa looked up at Anna, her voice slurred with drink and dark bags under her eyes, "I'm feeling amazing!"

Anna sat next to Elsa, "what have you been up to?"

"Same old, tried smooching a beautiful lady, but she said no," Elsa replied, drunkenly, "so I slapped her ass and made that little angel blush like a tomato in a tomato shop, and then her friend told me off for slapping her, so I gave her a big smackeroo on the lips and she blushed like a tomato too, I was in a giant field of angelic tomatoes."

Anna giggled. Her friend was funny when she was drunk, but she knew she had to get her home before she did something awkward or something that she would regret when sober.

"Come here," Anna said, picking Elsa up.

"Hey! no fair!" Elsa moaned, "I liked that corner."

"You're coming home now, Elsa," Anna stated.

As Anna led Elsa out of the house and down the street, her sister began to sing.

"Let it go! let it go! give me a big Lego house right now!" Elsa sang in broken English.

Anna chuckled and managed to get Elsa up to their apartment on the other side of town.

"Nice place!" Elsa groaned, "I feel like I'm the fucking queen of the world, and all who serve me are required to eat bananas."

Anna smiled, "come on Elsa, let's get you to bed."

"Awww, I don't wanna," Elsa complained, "sleeping is for the wimps and wimps are like men, always impotent and boring."

"You have to, you're tired," Anna said, holding Elsa by the hand, "and you'll be all grumpy when you wake up."

A mischievous grin crept onto Elsa's face, "Alright, I'll sleep, but only if you let me go jiggy jiggy."

"Jiggy jigggy?" Anna asked.

Elsa jumped up and pushed Anna onto the bed, crawling on top of her and pinning her to the mattress, "jiggy jiggy."

Anna blushed bright red. She never realised that Elsa had felt this way about her. Her own best friend in love with her. She looked into Elsa's eyes and saw the emotion of adoration in her eyes.

Anna nodded slowly, "go ahead, I won't stop you."

Elsa grinned and ripped off Anna's jeans and underwear, beginning to lick her clit with her wet tongue.

Anna moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets and biting her lip.

Elsa kept on her assault on Anna's vagina, licking through the folds, deeper into Anna.

Anna screamed loudly, having never felt so good in her all her life, "Oh yes!"

Elsa licked her tongue from side to side inside Anna, wiggling her head in motion.

Anna moaned more and more and began to touch her own breasts, wanting to enjoy the pleasure more and more.

Elsa licked deep into Anna one more time, hoping for her to climax.

Anna cried out in joy as she came, releasing her juices over Elsa.

Elsa looked up and crawled next to Anna, "You're amazing, baby."

Anna blushed at being called baby.

"Now you do me," Elsa cooed, "pretty please."

Anna's blush turned into a smirk, "I know just the way."

She got off the bed and went to a nearby cupboard, opening it to find what she was looking for. What she found was a large black strap-on, still in its packaging.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this to a girl," Anna stated, putting the toy around her waist.

Elsa lay back and removed her clothes, revealing her gorgeous naked body.

Anna lay on top of Elsa, gently sliding the strap-on inside of her drunken partner.

"Ah!" Elsa cried in joy and kissed Anna.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and kissed back, deeply.

Anna began to move her hips, thrusting Elsa with the large black member strapped to her pelvis.

Elsa feverishly made out with Anna as she pounded her, moaning softly into the kisses.

Anna kept thrusting harder and harder into Elsa, wanting her partner to enjoy their passion fully.

Elsa grabbed Anna's back, clinging onto her tightly.

Anna pumped Elsa fast and hard until her partner pulled away and screamed loudly.

Anna looked down and saw thick white juices leaking out from the side of the strap-on.

Elsa kissed Anna and lay down, sighing contently.

Anna pulled her strap-on out of Elsa and cuddled next to her.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna told her new love.

"Loveyatuh," Elsa mumbled, her eyes closing.

Anna gave Elsa a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her.

Elsa kissed back, holding Anna close, "Anna."

Anna blushed at Elsa calling her name in such a loving manner, "yes."

"You're a good girl," Elsa stated, weakly, "best lesbo ever, 10/10, definitely a marry, kiss, and make babies in."

Anna giggled, "so are you, Queenie."

"No, you're the queen," Elsa replied, "I'm the person who the queen is in love with."

Anna cuddled Elsa softly, "I know I am."

Elsa then went limp, her body falling asleep.

Anna smiled and held Elsa, "good night, my darling."

And with that, Anna fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Elsa awoke the next morning, with a splitting headache, no memory of the night before. The last thing she remembered was Belle daring her to drink an entire bottle of whiskey and then it was a blur after that. As she tried to remember, Elsa felt something wrapped around her, like an arm.

She turned over to see Anna's warm face meet her sight, a smile on her face and her freckles glowing in the morning light.

"Oh my god!" Elsa shouted, jumping off the bed, covering her mouth with her hands.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa, "oh you're awake."

"Anna, what are you doing in my bed?" Elsa wondered, nervously, "why aren't you in your own bed?"

Anna blushed, "you don't remember what happened?"

Elsa shook her head, "no, but I have a horrible feeling that I already know."

"We um..." Anna looked down, "had sex, really really rough sex."

"What?!" Elsa screamed, "oh god!"

"No, it wasn't that bad," Anna tried to calm Elsa, "trust me."

"It is, I didn't mean to do it... at least not... oh fuck me," Elsa facepalmed, sighing heavily.

"You were amazing," Anna told her, "I never knew you felt that way about me. It warmed my heart."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Elsa asked, worriedly.

"No, you were so gentle, it was like being in pure heaven," Anna expressed, sighing dreamily.

"Did you do me as well?" Elsa inquired.

Anna nodded, "I used a big strap on your pussy, you seemed to enjoy it very much, we made out as well."

Elsa went bright red and sat down, "I feel ashamed of myself now."

"Why?" Anna wondered, "sex and love isn't a bad thing."

"I was planning on confessing my feelings at some point, but I didn't think I'd do it while drunk," Elsa explained.

"Elsa, it's fine," Anna told her, "besides you have my virginity now, which makes me happy."

"Fuck!" Elsa groaned, "is there anything I didn't do?"

"I think you tired to have a threesome with Belle and Cindy at the party," Anna stated, "at least I think it was a threesome, you were very very drunk."

Elsa facepalmed again, "oh for crying out loud!"

Anna sat by Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey it's fine, I'm sure they'll understand that you weren't yourself at the time."

Elsa looked at Anna, trying to be calm, "I guess I'll have to marry you now."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"In my family, sex out of marriage is seen as something that goes against our beliefs," Elsa explained, "It's important to me, so I was going to ask you out and then after a few dates I'd propose, you'd say yes and once we were married, we'd have as much sex as we want, without any regrets from me."

"Elsa! you were going to propose to me!" Anna exclaimed, her cheeks in full blush.

Elsa nodded, "but there's no point now, the damage is done, I'm going to hell when I die, and have a million spikes up my ass."

Anna hugged her lover, "well I don't suppose we could just try dating for a little bit, to see if marriage is right for us."

"Yeah, yeah I guess so," Elsa sighed, "oh fuck this is just awful."

"I don't think so, I think it's sweet that you had planned all this out for little old me," Anna replied.

"If my family finds out, they're going to kill me," Elsa stated.

"Don't they live in like the most barren part of Norway?" Anna inquired.

Elsa nodded, "but Norway is just a plane trip away from here."

"Elsa, whatever happens, I'll support you," Anna told Elsa, "because I love you."

Elsa smiled, "thank you, Anna, I love you too."

"You want some coffee?" Anna asked, "that usually makes you feel better."

"Yeah sure," Elsa accepted.

Anna went off to the kitchen and a few minutes later, returned with a two mugs of coffee, "I made it just how you like it, three sugars and a hint of cinnamon for that extra zesty taste that you get."

Elsa took her cup and sipped the black liquid, "oh that makes me feel so fresh."

Anna smiled and looked out of the window, seeing the city streets covered with a white blanket of snow "hey, it looks like it's snowing outside today."

"Well Christmas is coming up soon," Elsa replied, "it would make sense for there to be snow at this time of year."

An excited grin entered into Anna's mind, "ooh, I know what we're gonna do!"

"What?" Elsa wondered, curiously

Anna crawled over to her new girlfriend, smiling cheerfully at her in a very playful manner, "do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa put her coffee down and smirked, "you bet my ass, I wanna build a snowman."

Anna grinned and led Elsa to the small balcony of their apartment, the ground covered in a few inches of snow.

"You build the body, I'll build the head," Elsa instructed.

The two of them wrapped the snow into three small balls and placed them on top of each other.

Elsa slid a carrot for the snowman's nose and Anna gave the snowman twigs for arms and made little dents in its head to resemble a mouth and eyes

Eventually their snowman was done and the two sisters sat next to each other, smiling happily

"Perfect snowman," Elsa said.

"Yep," Anna agreed, "what do you wanna call him?"

"Olaf," Elsa stated, "I had a puppy called that when I was little."

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa on the cheek, "do you think he'll last till the snow melts?"

"If not, I can put him in the freezer," Elsa joked.

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa, "come on, I'm gonna take to out to dinner."

Elsa smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Anna."

The two left their apartment hand in hand, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze.

 

 **Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this little story ^^


End file.
